Sentinel (Juston) (Earth-616)
Iron Giant, Rust-bucket, Baalazar Sentry of the Galactic Ancients | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Juston Seyfert | Relatives = All other Sentinels | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Murderworld, Antarctica; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Seyfert Salvage, Antigo, Wisconsin | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualSkinColour2 = , greyCategory:Grey Skin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Ex-mutant hunter | Education = Sentinel Mark VI programming with modification from Juston | Origin = Reprogrammed Sentinel Mark VI robot | PlaceOfBirth = Sentinel Factory | PlaceOfBirth = Antigo, Wisconsin | Creators = Sean McKeever; Joe Vriens; Udon Studios | First = Sentinel #1 | Death = Avengers Arena #11 | HistoryText = Origin During a campaign for the Senate, Jeff Knudsen needed to eliminate his competition, Richardson, so he employed the help of a longtime friend and high ranking military leader Archie Hunt. Together Knudsen and Hunt plotted to use Hunt's military connections to send a Sentinel out to kill Richardson then self-destruct thereby destroying any evidence. The plot would result in Knudsen getting his senate seat then promoting Hunt to the rank of Colonel. However, after dropping Richardson into Lake Michigan, the Sentinel crashed in the Seyfert Salvage junkyard in Antigo, Wisconsin. Juston Seyfert The Sentinel remained broken and undisturbed until Juston Seyfert discovered a control chip and inadvertently activated the unit's self-repair mode. After discovering the semi-operational Sentinel, Juston began helping to rebuild and reprogram him. Juston's first major use of the Sentinel was to scare Greg and Josh, two bully-jocks who had been tormenting him and his friends. It worked, and Juston appeared to be a hero for scaring off the Sentinel. However, almost immediately after, Juston began to feel guilty for his ill-gotten fame. To redeem himself he began going out at night with the Sentinel to do some good including rescuing a truck driver from an accident and rescuing four survivors of a plane crash. Juston's Sentinel was eventually caught by the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Partially fearing being implicated and partially wanting to find his mother, Juston stole the Sentinel and ran away. Fearing that the reemergence of the Sentinel would lead to their convictions, Hunt and Knudesen decided to use a prototype Sentinel Mk VII-A to destroy the Sentinel and kill Juston. Juston was not able to find his mother, but he was able to escape Hunt's Stealth Sentinel, rescue his family, and blackmail Hunt and Knudsen into leaving them alone. After the their final battle, Juston used parts from the deactivated Sentinel Mk VII-A to repair and enhance his Sentinel. Avengers Academy After knowledge of Juston's Sentinel became public, everyone freaked out. To keep his Sentinel, Juston joined the Avengers Academy which had just expanded it's enrollment, and relocated to the Avengers Compound in Los Angeles, California. Despite his father's protest, Juston chose to remain with the Avengers Academy. and Giant-Man rebuilding Juston's Sentinel]] Juston continued to retool and modify his Sentinel, although it's presences at caused some issues with mutants at the Avengers Compound, and despite his best efforts, Juston was unable to remove the "Destroy All Mutants" programming. Juston was able to add new directives that contradicted this original programming and set the "Destroy All Mutants" program as it's least important directive. When the Phoenix Force imbued five X-Men with its cosmic powers, the Phoenix Five set out to reframe the world to their liking including the destruction of all Sentinels. Emma Frost personally came to the Avengers Compound to destroy Juston's Sentinel. Juston and the other students protested, and in the end Juston's Sentinel sacrificed itself to save Juston from Emma. Luckily, Quicksliver was able to obtain the Sentinel's central processing unit before Emma destroyed it, and the Sentinel was able to be rebuilt. Avengers Arena Juston and his Sentinel were among the sixteen young super heroes kidnapped by Arcade to battle to the death in his new Murderworld. To prevent suspicion, Arcade sent a humanoid robot to live with Juston's family in Antigo. Originally, Juston journeyed out with his classmates X-23, Hazmat, and Reptil. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Juston and his Sentinel were attacked by Apex. During the struggle, Juston was paralyzed, the Sentinel was destroyed, and Juston was left for dead among the Sentinel wreckage in the desert. Fortunately, Juston survived, and driven by revenge he rebuilt the Sentinel as a pilot operated fighting machine. Bent on revenge, Juston tried to kill Apex, but was stopped by Tim Bashir. It wasn't long however until Apex regain control of her shared body, snapped Juston's neck, and left with his Sentinel, Death Locket, and Chasehawk. What remained of the Sentinel was finally destroyed by Nico with her Staff of One during her final battle with Apex. | Powers = This Sentinel possess capabilities and weapons common among Mark VI series Sentinels such as mutants detection, repulsor-propelled flight, repulsor blasters, and hologram digital recording. In addition, Juston has made several modifications to both programming and hardware. It is also able to detect Ultron-based tech. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It's been speculated that Tom Skylark's Sentinel Rover from Earth-15104 may be the same Sentinel that Juston befriended. Both sentinels have a damaged face plate, a dented helmet, and wide-eyed expression. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Juston Seyfert * Rover * Sentinels }} Category:Mecha Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Sentinels Mk VI